The present disclosure relates to a display unit, an electronic apparatus, and a method of driving a display unit.
In a display unit having memory performance typified by an electrophoretic display unit, it is difficult to secure a grayscale number of 256, which is the gray scale number of the cathode ray tube etc., or more while the gray scale number is a standard for expression of contrasting density of an image. In most cases, such a display unit expresses only about 16 grayscales. Thus, in such a display unit, the grayscale number is increased in a pseudo manner. A time division method and an area grayscale method are known as typical approaches for such pseudo-increase. In the time division method, a display unit is desired to have a certain level of response speed (display speed), but the display unit does not have sufficiently high response speed. As a result, the time division method is practically not usable. Hence, the area grayscale method as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-243478 is frequently used for the display unit having the memory performance.